


Beautiful

by Linky



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linky/pseuds/Linky





	Beautiful

            She was beautiful. The sun shone high, casting deep shadows across the dips of her cheeks, making her face seem hollow and haunted. Blood dripped from her chin; teeth finding purchase where her daggers could not. And she was beautiful.

            Lifting an arm, she spat and wiped the foreign blood from her face. Blackwall rocked back on his heels, amazed again that this woman even deigned to speak with him, much less request his company willingly. Turning, her eyes searched, violet-ringed pupils darting from location to location, until finding purchase on him. Then she smiled, and he felt his breath snatch away. Somewhere to his side, he was vaguely aware of his other companions clutching at wounds or bent over their knees, capturing a few moments of rest. But he could not focus on them, for she was moving towards him, hands reaching for his. Are you well? She was asking, a touch to his cheek. No, he wanted to say, I can’t breathe when you look at me like that. But he did not. Instead, he smiled shyly, and nodded his head, shuffling quietly away as she darted from his side to check on the others.

            It was all he could do to stop from following doggedly behind her, happy to linger on the edge of her presence like a flea. She was like waking from a nightmare. She was like coming to warmth from the cold. She was like the second chance, after a lifetime of lies. She called his name, and Blackwall’s eyes closed, enjoying the sound. Again. What were you thinking about? She asked, slipping her hand quietly inside his, their fingers twining gently. You, he replied, wishing he would sound less gruff; less like he had lived another man’s life to hide his sins. But she knew, she knew now, and it had not changed her heart. He was bound to her more tightly than he had ever been. I will not lose you, Blackwall told her, looking long at the dark silhouette of her profile, sharp sunlight glimmering through her lashes.


End file.
